Skrall
The Skrall are a powerful, savage army species composed of the Rock Tribe. Formerly led by Tuma, they are now allied under Mata Nui's banner and serve as the main army of Bara Magna. History Core War During the course of the Core War, the Skrall armies were allied under the banner of the Elemental Lord of Rock. They were split up into individual divisions led by the leader Skrall, and sent to do damage and slay enemies. They were targeted constantly by the Baterra, but managed to survive. They never really had full battles with other armies. The Skrall were known, but not really identified. Towards the end of the War, Tuma allied most of the surviving Skrall legions under his personal flag and moved out before the Shattering hit. After it ended, he was the only leader surviving the entire ordeal, and had the entire army under his command. Bara Magna After the Shattering, Tuma began to organize the Skrall ranks. It took a full year before Roxtus was fully established and running properly, then he turned to attacking the civilizations. But that plan was flawed. Instead, he played their games in the arena. He would use Skrall to win anything and everything he could from the weaker Glatorian opposition, and play the part of a survivor, trying to carve out life for himself and his men, like the other villages were trying to do. He also dammed the river to stop the villages from using it, and began to take hostages and prisoners. He lost only two Skrall in combat with Glatorian, in fair combat. The first was a Special Corp. Skrall lost to Vastus, days before they officially made themselves known. The second was in an actual arena battle against Gresh, who used Certavus's skills to slay the Skrall. Tuma's Plan Tuma's plan consisted of a few factors. The first was the claiming of land and supplies, to both learn the strengths of the Glatorian and villages, as well as to start to build up his own supplies. Then, he allied with the Bone Hunters to do damage to the villages, using them as his sword. The rest of his plan consisted of waiting for the Grand Tournament, when most of the Glatorian and Agori would be present at Atero. He sent Stronius, one of his most skilled and trusted warriors, into the tournament to claim victory. After he did so, he began to attack everyone, doing as much damage as he could as a whole. The third part of the plan came into play after this. He would rally his entire army-after using the Sisters of the Skrall to destroy Baterra, and then, join his ranks-and launch an assault on Atero. His entire army, around two thousand soldiers, would attack the city and lay waste to everything, kill everyone. Then, he would use any prisoners as laborers for his army, and use all of Bara Magna's civilized area to outmaneuver the Baterra, and destroy them. His plan failed when Mata Nui fought him one on one, after killing Branar. The army was forced to withdraw, or be reduced to dust. The plan made it to part three, but failed at that point. Had Mata Nui not been present, it would have succeeded. Following this, Mata Nui dueled Tuma one on one, and slew him in battle. Using the Mask of Life, Mata Nui took command of the entire Skrall army, bringing them under his banner. The Holy Spherus Magna Empire Six months after Mata Nui taking the Skrall forces, he allied them with the rest of Bara Magna as an army, and then took a battalion to the Great Being's Lab. The group, led by Tarduk eventually arrives at the Lab, but the Elemental Lords are waiting for them. The Skrall and Mata Nui engage the Lords, but are forced to flee after the battalion is wiped out and the Lords depart. One Special Corp. Skrall followed Mata Nui as his faithful bodyguard, and arrived at the Empire itself with him. While there, they encountered another Skrall, wearing older, out of date armor, showing that other Skrall are in the Empire as well. When Mata Nui declared war against the Empire, the Skrall were present. He also has two Skrall as his generals, Vires and Validus. One Skrall later journeyed with Zendra to go to the Empire to rescue Gresh, helping to fight off Saga and Exuro. This Skrall was later given the name of "Shek" by Zendra. Later, a Skrall patrol joined Ackar in the fight against Exuro, and then against Invado, only to be butchered by the Order member. When they reported back to Mata Nui, he said he would send a small team to the Empire as an attack force. Later, when Mata Nui's force actually left, the forty Skrall were led by Vastus. They infiltrated the city walls and soon entered into a church tower, where they encountered the Order of Seven member, Intorqueo. The Skrall attempted to stop him, but they were all slain, unprepared for his powers. A small group of Skrall later defended a fortification to the north of Bara Magna along with Calif, Drak, Verin and Urik. When Invado led a team to attack the fortress, the Skrall tried to defend, and managed to butcher an amount of the warriors, but were soon overrun and slain. Later, a squad on their way to the Empire found Amipal, using his invisibility, to attack them. They put up a resistance, and eventually killed the Order member. Vires at one point organized a troop of one hundred Skrall to attack the Empire and the source of the Order's power. They took out some rookies on their way, and eventually found their target: Medicus. Before any backup could arrive and save him, he was slain, and every Skrall returned home alive. A number of Skrall later tried to hold off Fornicatus when he attacked Bara Magna. Most of the Skrall were killed by Fornicatus's bow. A large group of Skrall took place in the final battle outside of the Empire gates. This battle ended with the fall of the Empire and the threat they presented. During the battle, one Skrall was able to cut Halix's arm off to end the immediate threat of the bomb he presented. Species Soldiers The only known named soldier Skrall are Branar, deceased, and Validus. The soldier class comprises most of the Skrall species, and is the common warrior seen in battle. Special Corp. Special Corp. Skrall are larger, faster, and stronger. They name their apprentices after themselves, and have lineages of their names. The only known lineage of Special Corp. Skrall seen is Stronius. Other than him, Vires is a Special Corp. Sisters of the Skrall The female members of the species were exiled. They are ruled under Shakra, and all have mental powers, making them more powerful than the males. Leaders The Leader Class were the largest of the species. Only one remains-the Elemental Lord of Rock. Tuma was the last leader of the Skrall, but was killed. They are larger, stronger, faster, and nearly undefeatable in one on one combat, or powerless combat/physical combat. Abilities and Traits The Skrall are faster, stronger, and all around more powerful than their Glatorian counterparts, making them the deadliest of the warriors of Bara Magna. The normal soldiers keep these traits, while the Special Corp. are much more muscular and just as fast and agile. The Sisters of the Skrall are weaker but just as agile and fast. Their mental abilities offset their weaker bodies. And the Leader class are the fastest and strongest of the species, but appear to be typical bruisers. Weaponry Soldiers carry a total of three traditional Skrall swords-one in combat, two on armor. They also wield a Thornax Launcher, and a saw blade shield. Special Corp. carries a range of weapons, but usually clubs or maces of some sort, and a Thornax Launcher. The Sisters carry no weapons. The Leaders usually carried a large blade, shield, and a ranged weapon (the Thornax Launcher, on Bara Magna), as well as armor mounted swords for close quarters. Weapons could vary depending on what was issued-for instance, Branar was once temporarily issued a large mace, which he showed distaste for, and got rid of. Individual weapons were dependant, sometimes, on those giving the orders.